


wake me up inside (cant wake up)

by TheAmazingPedestrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Omega Verse, knoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingPedestrian/pseuds/TheAmazingPedestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were flipped beyond recognition, all in twelve hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up inside (cant wake up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurtcobain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobain/gifts).



> Look, don't judge me for the complete pile of shit you're about to read. Instead, judge kurtcobain for asking for it.

“sammeh” the dean said “i need your horse cock.”  
sammy was overjoied “o dean let me pull your nipnops”  
castiel wanted to join in but they were like “no” and he went home. sammy asked dean to put his pinky in his bumhole and dean was mroe than happy to. so dean reached down and put a pinky in sams bumhole.  
“Oh dean fuck me oh oh” said sam and dean said “grrrrrrr”. Dean put his dick in sammy and it got hard really quick. then urial walked in and said “get up fagots ur goin to hell and sam cried  
Dont worry sam” sadi dean well be okay sammy  
But sammy was scared that he would never have deans beestriped cock in him ever again so he kept crying. What a ssiy girl thought urial and he punched sam  
Naw bitch screamde dean andhe pout his sword out stabbed urial and he died  
I walk this lony road he said  
Hes gone sammy said dean as the tindarly rubbed sams face. Give me that boy pussy  
sam ubbed against dean ‘do you need my know baby?’  
yes sammy give me your hot juicy not put it in my mouth so i get to taste your godly salty semen yum yum baby  
So sam put his penis in deans mouth and started crying more and dean obliged by sucking harder and scraping his teeth on it and sam camfe from the pain interesting thought dean. sam begged for moreso he got a second knot ‘thanks chuck’ , and he pushed dean down onto allfours whille dean sucked on the first knot sam fucked him for an hour with his horse cock. ‘Oh baby” screa ed dean “harder” and sam debobited his knot in his borhter… dean loved to squuezde his ass tp feel his brothers joices come out like a back pimple  
They fell asleep with sams dick inside dean  
Morning came (hihi came)and dean enjyed sams horse cock glued to his anal cavity. hr booped sams nose and said thanks and sam smiled in his sleep  
Awwww thought dean, but he felt queezey ugh, he said, i need the bathroom but when he stood up buckets of semen rained from his butthole in a cavalcade of sexy, sexy disaster. Dean decided that he liked the feeling, and would always treasure these moments in his heart. Though he wished this feeling would never come to an end, the semen rain eventually came to a slight drizzle, and finally to a close. then he puked and sam woke up  
‘what wrong????”  
‘i feel sick’  
‘lets go to a detorector!”  
they went to the doctor and waited. a pretty red head went to them  
‘anna!? They screaked ‘hi guys’  
The docotor called them back and dean sat in the patient seat ‘what the problem”  
Dean said ‘i puked and my tummy feels big’  
The docotr looked at his tummy and said ‘ur pregnant’ sam and dean started crying oh im so happy horse cock- i mean sam’  
But the doocte tore his face off and sam screamed ‘cas’  
-you should have ket me join in on your sexy time boys’ he then punched deans tummy but sam stopped him and threw him across the room*+- motherfucker” moaned cas. sam growled.  
“You’ll never hurt my babies!” snarled Sam. he srceamed and fucked dean on top of cas who was in agony. “Hear us fuck really good” and then he spanked dean “fuck me this time baby give my your pretty little knot. and dean fucked him rough ‘my sworle baby is pounding into my pretty boypussy oh yes’ he screamed “yes!”  
But cas got a hard on and wanted some “Fuck me too dean” and dean looked to sam for permishon and sam noodded so dean based cas head in and put his dick in cas eye socket thanks for the memories said dean even if they werent so great and casdied kinda sad like


End file.
